Catching Lights
by rwtf Snazzy
Summary: Fluff/Parties/Drug use/smut and a whole lot of teasing. Faberry with a side of Brittana. Horrible with summaries. rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn walks out of class heading straight to her dorm room uninterested in stopping for anything along the way. She opens the door quickly, and shuts it behind her with her back as if the world is bombarding it to get in. She tosses her bag against the computer chair, and slumps onto the bed letting out a long needed breath. Today would be chalked up as one of the longest days of her life, simply put. You would think trying to forget about silly little things would be easier; but then again she's been plenty wrong before. Trying to pretend that that certain 'something' never happened? Well, now you're just talking about the impossible.

Earlier that morning, her and Santana went over to Brittany's and Rachel's dorm to grab some coffee together. Santana knocks lazily a few times on the door, but it doesn't take long to hear the radio playing from the other side of the door. Of course Brittany and Rachel are more morning people that either of them can ever hope to be.

When their presence at the door goes unnoticed, Santana persists Quinn to open the door so they could both could just walk inside. Quinn feels nervousness flow through her just thinking about what surprises possibly lurk on the other side of the door. Her cheeks flood, knowing it is more about what she unconsciously wants to see rather than what Santana might be thinking.

She just has enough time to push the thought from her head and the redness in her face to become any more visible, when the door clicks. Brittany is standing in the doorway, holding the door relatively open when Quinn catches a grin besmeared on the blonde's face. Brittany's eye's flicker over her shoulder, Quinn's gaze instinctively follows, and peers over her shoulder when Rachel comes into sight.

Rachel's hair is up in a messy bun, and it is exposing her bare neck to Quinn's eyes unknowingly. A tight pink tank top hugs around the curvature of her body while she holds out another shirt and her face is twisted up in altercation. There is only one article on her lower half, and those were light colored boy shorts. This in return, left Rachel's long flawless legs calling out for an attention to be touched. She meets Santana's and Quinn's intruding gazes; immediately Quinn knows her cheeks are aflame.

A surprised noise escapes Rachel (something between a laugh and a shriek) and she is trying desperately to cover her exposed body with the tiniest piece of clothing. She yells at Brittany and ducks out of sight. Quinn hadn't realized she had also spun around, only to run straight into Santana who is undoubtedly laughing at her embarrassment. The door is suddenly closed a lot more. So much so, it is pressing against Brittany hip who is still laughing in her apology to Rachel, pretending she had absolutely no idea that she was still undressed.

"Just give us a few more minutes," Brittany says grinning even wider when Quinn's glares back at her. Quinn knows how much Brittany and Santana find this utterly hilarious watching her squirm with embarrassment. Quinn Fabray embarrassed, nervous, and beat red; for Rachel Berry. It's no surprise that she wants to slap those snarky grins off of their faces sometimes.

The door closes, and the two can quickly hear them both laughing on the other side. Rachel seems like she's trying to yell at Brittany, but it is always hard to yell at Brittany, especially with her laughing the way she does. Quinn's elbow quickly finds its way into Santana's ribs.

"Not cool." Quinn hisses through pierced lips knowing that satisfied grin is still well plastered a crossed Santana's face.

That's been the image playing on repeat in Quinn's head all day. At coffee, no one notices her awkwardness, but it is well presented in her chest. She honestly tried to pretend that it never happened, to forget about so easily it like everyone else, but that is wishing for false hope. It's painfully clear and _extremely_ vivid each time it repeats in her head.

Quinn sits there for a long minute, debating on what she should do with the few hours that she has until Brittany and Santana get out of their later class. Santana wanted to do something tonight, but refused to tell anyone what it was, or where they were going. There is no arguing with Santana when it comes to something she wants to do, especially if it is a surprise. There is no getting out of it. Quinn knows she can't focus enough to do any homework, that and her hands are still shaky from this morning's incident. She lets out a frustrated sigh, before falling over to her pillow. Quinn's body may feel restless, but her mind's completely exhausted from trying to push out those thoughts throughout today's classes. She lays down in hopes of trying to relax, and before she knows it, she's already slipping in to unconsciousness.

**

Quinn's body jolts up and it has never been harder to take in a gasp of air. She cannot gain any self-control of her breathing and her chest is heaving in and out so hard it actually hurts.  
>She clutches at her chest in any attempt to regain herself, but her heart is pounding wildly in her ears that she can't even think straight. Quinn feels like her body has somehow fallen into a new state of shock, and the air has become so insanely thin that it is physically difficult to get air to her lungs correctly. Her eyes close tightly, and she tries even harder to steady her breathing and heart rate down to a healthier pattern. There's a trickle of sweat that falls down the side of her face but it is immediately wiped away. She buries her face into her hands embarrassed, and thanks a higher power no one else is in the room with her.<p>

Such a dream will undoubtedly haunt her for who knows how long.

_Why is the world torturing me like this?_ She thinks.

Quick moments, practically flickers, plays over in her mind.

_Rachel is pressed hard against her, arching underneath Quinn, her moans and hot breath are against her ear, and she grips on to Quinn in shear ecstasy-_

She abruptly shakes the images so she can catch her breath again that had been so easily stolen from her. Quinn looks at her clock, realizing she still has a bit over an hour to get ready for tonight.

_Tonight_.

Tonight she'll have to face her. Rachel. After that dream, after seeing them like that together. God help her.

Quinn grabs her sweater off of the end of the bed, and swings her legs over the edge of the bed. It is obvious her knees are weak, and the thought of standing isn't the most brilliant of ideas at the moment. Instead, she falls backwards against the bed again; Quinn is not daring enough to press the issue of standing up.

"Why me?" She says to herself.

Almost on queue she hears laughing coming from outside the door, closely followed by Brittany slipping inside and waving back at who-ever she was with. Brittany tosses her backpack on to the small coffee table laughing about something.

"Hey Quinn," Brittany says walking over to her.

"Hello Brittany," Quinn sighs trying not to sound too disappointed in herself. The bed shifts when Brittany slumps down next to her, mimicking Quinn's pose on the bed.

"Still going tonight right?"

"Yeah," Quinn is able to breathe easier. "I wouldn't want San to come after me for not going to whatever it is she's been so excited about."

Brittany raised one of her hands up towards the ceiling, and lets it stay there while she stares up at it. There are small moments like these that Quinn can have with Brittany that gives her smaller glimpses into why Santana is so in love with her. Brittany can easily ease the tension in any room just by walking into it. She can lighten up someone's day with her innocent smile, and just lets you feel carefree for once; like a child again. Yeah some of the things she says can baffle people, but that is what makes her, her. There isn't another person out there like her, and Santana knows it. Brittany can just make things better; even just in her company. Quinn knows Santana will comb the world for her, and Brittany will no doubt do the same for Santana. Since Santana has been with Brittany, it has soften Santana up whether she cares to admit it or not.

"Smart choice." Her arm drops and shes on her side to face Quinn. "Well, we should get ready then before San gets back."

"Back from?"

"Getting all of our tickets."

"Tickets?"

"You ask a lot of questions." she smiles at Quinn, causing her to do the same. "You should smile more Quinn. You really do look pretty."

Her words catch Quinn off guard allowing the blondes cheeks to heat up again.

"Well, thank you Brittany."

"I only speak the truth Q." She taps Quinn's nose playfully with her finger, "Now get up and let's get ready." 


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn's phone starts to go off in the middle of her and Brittany's conversation. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Q, don't forget no dresses tonight, we're going to be outside."

"Wonderful." Quinn says flatly, not looking forward to a chilly night out.

"Oh, you'll love it. I'm on my way back and we are taking Britt's van if she didn't tell you  
>already."<p>

"Okay?" 

"Just make sure you guys are waiting downstairs for me when I gets there." 

"Alright." She hangs up the phone while Brittany is still rummaging around in Santana's closet for some shoes to steal. 

"Was that San?" Brittany beams.

"Yeah, she said to meet her downstairs when we all were done getting ready. Was Rachel almost ready when you left your room?" 

"I think so. Then again, you could always _walk_ in again and see for yourself without us _interrupting_." She shoots a wicked glace to Quinn who's only response is to quickly look down and grin while her face flushes. 

"Oh stop."

"Seriously, that just might be what you need you know, me and San we-" 

"Brittany, please just go check." Quinn interrupts. Brittany lets out a small chuckle pulling out a pair of shoes and slips them on. 

"Okay then, your loss." She chimes before walking out the door. 

Quinn walks over to her mirror anxiously. She had changed plenty of times before Brittany came back to her and Santana's dorm, and even more times when Brittany was actually with her. It is always difficult to get ready for the winter months since Quinn can't wear the dresses she most fancies. So she settles with nice jeans, a cute top, and grabs her thickest sweater that she figures will work best for tonight. Quinn did a thousand things to her hair before she decided to just wear it down with a few loose curls. She brushes herself off when she hears a knock at the door.

"Brittany, is the teasing ever-" Quinn's voice cuts off when she opened the door only to see Rachel standing there with a bright smile. 

"Teasing?" she asks curiously. 

"N-Nothing. Where's Brittany?" Quinn hates the obvious unsteady tone her own voice offers in the most inconvenient of times. It takes her less than a second to wonder if Rachel notices it also.

"She told me to get you and meet her and Santana in the van." She's gleaming at Quinn in the most innocent of ways.

She presumes not. 

_I'm going to kill you Brittney. Just wait._

"Oh." Quinn musters up while taking in all of Rachel's image at first sight. Rachel's dark brown hair is flowing past her shoulders, she is wearing very little makeup for the occasion (even though she has to know she doesn't need it), and she is content in a college hoodie and jeans for the night. Simple, but still breathtaking. 

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Quinn circles around the door for her bag and they head down the hallway side by side. Who knew walking down the hallway alone, next to Rachel, would be on the list of most difficult things for Quinn Fabray to do. How breathing is impossibly easy to forget, how blush floods her face every time she just thinks about looking at Rachel, or how she is terrified to say anything in fear that her voice will crack. Quinn's hands would have been noticeably shaking if they weren't planted firmly at her sides.

Since when did she lose so much self-control?

One thing is easy enough for Quinn to do, and that's listening to Rachel. Listing to the sound of her voice can alone send her into a trance, even if it is something as small as talking about her day. Quinn lucks out that Rachel fills most of the conversation between them like things about how her classes went, how she would have taught something different, her past visits with her Dads, and some upcoming projects she can't wait to start. Quinn can honestly listen to Rachel talk for hours if she was given the chance. Don't forget when she sang, oh god when she sang. All the beautiful things on earth couldn't compare to that voice of hers, no matter how much Quinn wouldn't admit it in their high school days. 

When they get to the van, the first thing Quinn does is shoot icy glare in Brittany's direction, but it's easily brushed off by her. Rachel and Quinn climb into the van making their way to the back seat. 

"All set?" Quinn can almost hear the grin on Santana's face. 

"Yep." Rachel calls out. 

Brittany has one of those old hippie-type Volkswagens, that was given to her from her parents, and had come in handy more than any of them had thought it would. Quinn notices that there are lawn chairs resting against the back of Santana's and Brittany's seats, a coolers occupying the space between them, and a small pile of blankets are stacked in company with a few pillows. Quinn doesn't have a clue where they're possibly going, and at one point she wonders if Santana has told Brittany. On the other hand, with the way she is just as excited as Rachel, Quinn assumes maybe not. 

The girls drive for over an hour before finally coming to a graveled drive, and taking place behind a long line of cars. For a moment, Quinn has sense of a familiarity of where they are, but still can't quiet place it. Then there is a light touch on her hand. Quinn's first reaction is typically to rip her hand away from the unfamiliar sensation, but instead her body locks up glancing down at the skin in contact with hers. Rachel had her hand resting over Quinn's, but only to get her attention when she points out Quinn's window at the two figures walking along each side of the cars. Quinn has to resist everything in her power not to turn her hand upward, and intertwine her fingers with the brunettes. 

There's a man in tattered overalls, dirty, with some parts of his clothing dragging along the ground behind him and a weapon jutting out from his back. When he turns to the next car, there are dark colors smeared all over his chest and face.

_Wait, is that blood?_

Quinn's attention shifts to the woman next to grotesque looking man. This woman looked like she is more of a rabid animal than a human being. Her blonde hair is now a matted mess full of dirt, sticks and leaves protruding from it. The same colored splotches cover her from head to toe, and her clothes appear more as if she sent them through a sink disposal. When the woman reaches Santana's window, it is clear that her face was previously painted white, but it is now obscured by all the metallic mess spread all over her. Quinn realizes what was going on. 

Zombies. 

Quinn turns in her seat looking out the back window when she sees a large bolded banner ostentatiously worded in bloody lettering. 

"Undead Fest. All Night, All Frights!" 

_Of course._

Quinn should have figured that today being Devil's Night, Santana would have had something planned. The cheesy banner makes her grin because she can remember her first time coming to the Undead festival. It was something that is held every year at the Drive-In to help raise money for itself, and is probably its best day of the year for Halloween party goers. Undead fest is most notoriously known for playing the best and worst zombies movies, both old and new, on every screen all night long. However, in the center of it all is where the fun really resides.

There's a huge entertainment tent packed with live bands, people, tons of booze, and one side of the tent dedicated strictly to gambling. They have different rides every year, along with a couple of haunted houses held in semi-trailers; lastly, for Undead Fest you can come dressed as zombies if that was something you'd would be into.

Quinn's already sizing up which rides she dares to go on, and which houses look the most appealing for later. She never would have thought Santana was bringing the four of them here because she had completely forgotten about it. 

"This is a wonderful surprise Santana." Rachel admits and her smile is growing wider. 

Santana knows that already, and doesn't bother to hide her smugness either.

The lady hands Santana a sheet or paper, and wishes them a Happy Halloween while the man on the other side of the car gives Brittany wristbands and a more tickets for the rides and haunted houses. They find a spot to park in a theater Santana wants to come back to later; but Quinn isn't paying much attention to anyone but Rachel and her reactions while they unpack the van. Quinn thinks it is absolutely adorable. 

"I left some blankets in the van if you uhh, you know." Santana whispers nodding in Rachel's direction. 

"Hushh." Quinn smirks unfolding two of the lawn chairs. 

The two girls hear Brittany and Rachel laughing loudly with each other before running over to them eagerly. 

"Hunted houses and Beer?" Brittany questions to Rachel. 

"Zombies, screaming?" Rachel questions in the same tone back at Brittany with one of the biggest smiles Quinn may have ever seen on Rachel before. 

"Undead Fest!" They yell in unison and Santana and Quinn can't help but laugh with them.

Music's booming, and the tent's jammed packed with people. Brittany disappears for a second, and then comes back with a tray of beers for the four of them. 

"Cheers!" Santana calls out raising a toast. 

"To a bombing night!" Brittany yells back eyeing Santana for her choice of words. 

"I'll cheer to that," Rachel raises her cup. 

"Cheers," Quinn smiles rising her glass, and their cups collided.

** 

It doesn't take long for the buzz to kick in with any of them. The girls can feeds off of the energy that each other have, and it is making the smallest of things the most hilarious. They practically take over the danced floor making fools of themselves but it is all in good fun. They don't make it to any rides, but they do manage to make it through three haunted houses screaming louder and every two feet more often than they needed too; but surely the workers felt accomplished in their jobs.

Brittany and Rachel begin a dice game that neither Quinn nor Santana pay much attention in understanding how it is played. They both are too busy laughing at the crazy things Brittany and Rachel call out for luck with.

Rachel grabs the remaining dice viciously, cups them in her hands, and holds them in front of Quinn's face demanding she either blows on them or kisses them for good luck. Without hesitation, (almost as if she isn't herself, thank you intoxication) Quinn encases her hands around Rachel's, and kisses the top of her sweet skin. Even though the whole tent is howling with drunken enthusiasm, everything to Quinn's ears muffles and the whole world slows down instantaneously. Her eyes flicker to Rachel's, whose breath is caught in her throat surprised at which option Quinn's body chose to do. The moment is so quick that Quinn doubts anyone could have caught the all too friendly of glances. When Rachel pulls away to roll, she's suddenly jumping up and down in fervor, throwing her arms around Quinn's neck and screaming at her win. At this point, Quinn couldn't tell who each other's lucky charm was for the night. 

On their way back to the theater, there is plenty to stumbling to go around. Brittany makes a final attempt to jump on Santana's back for a piggy-back ride, fails, and they both fall over to meet the ground laughing louder than ever. Not even a second later Rachel foot catches something and she almost met the ground with them; until Quinn had caught her. Santana and Brittany are still laughing with each other, but Rachel is quiet looking up to Quinn with such an intent stare. She busts out laughing, and her hand rests lightly on the side of Quinn's face. 

"Thank you." Rachel's words can melt her insides; Quinn musters a nod back with a genuine smile to hide the fact. 

The girls make it back to the van alive, and unfortunately had missed a large portion of the movie Santana desperately wanted to see when they got here. Quinn figured Santana doesn't care about it half as much now.

Quinn's sitting in her chair sipping on some water, when Rachel comes dancing over to her holding out a bag of candy. 

"Sour gummies for my Hero?" She asks popping one in her mouth. 

"Why not," Quinn says reaching for the bag when Rachel yanks them out of her reach and starts to laugh. Rachel holds them out to her again, and Quinn falls for it again. Rachel spins around laughing in an apology to Quinn at the same time. Quinn starts to laugh with Rachel when she is offered the bag once again. This time Quinn hesitates and cocks an eyebrow, but Rachel looks sincere. 

"I won't be mean anymore," Rachel nods to the bag held out to Quinn before sitting down in her own chair. 

"Oh how sweet," Quinn says playfully grabbing a handful of candy. 

The movie continues to play on with plenty of blood and guts to last Quinn three lifetimes. She can vaguely hear people screaming from the rides, and more from the haunted houses. As the buzz begins to wear off, she realizes how cold it was starting to get. An armrest to another chair crosses over Quinn's, and another body invaded her space. Rachel scooted closer unknowingly revving up Quinn's nerves again; the fearlessness that her drunkard-self had earlier is barely hanging on. 

"It's freezing!" Rachel exaggerates a shiver. 

Santana must have figured it out before Rachel can say anything more, because she comes over tossing a blanket on to Quinn's lap. 

Just one. 

Quinn looks at Santana with pleading eyes, but all Santana does in response is smirk. 

"It's better than freezing." She says over her shoulder.

The blanket's torn away from Quinn's grip, and is trying to be unfolded in an impossible amount of time. Rachel starts laughing harder when she notices that Quinn is confused at what is happening. 

"It's cold okay! I'll share this with you don't worry." She offeres some of the blanket to Quinn. 

"Well aren't you just so generous tonight," Quinn jokes and Rachel's laugh continues. 

It takes no time at all for Quinn to gain some feeling back in her frozen fingers with the two of them sharing the blanket. Rachel surprises Quinn by resting her head on Quinn's shoulder, snuggling up closer against her like the blanket isn't doing enough justice. Quinn is more surprised though at how comfortable she is, and how she hasn't initiated any panic attacks within herself.

With the warmth of Rachel at Quinn's side, and with the way Rachel's head is cradled in her shoulder almost perfectly, gives Quinn a sense of security. She realizes for the first time, how very lonely she has been for a while now. How comforting the presence of another human, especially Rachel, can be. Quinn doesn't bother to fight it any longer after the thought, and give into the drowsiness.

** 

Santana taps on Quinn's shoulder just lightly enough not to startle the blonde. Santana has her arms crossed, and there is a snarky grin glued to her face as her eyes flicker from Quinn to Rachel and then back to Quinn. 

"What?" Quinn is defensive. Santana's grin only widens and then rolls her eyes. 

"Let's go home." She whispers. 

They packed up their things, and toss it back into the van without any organization or order.

Quinn can barely make out the clock saying it is almost three in the morning. She lets out a small breath, ready to get back home and fall asleep in a real bed instead of a lawn chair. That's when Rachel calls out she's laying down on the ride home and Quinn can't comprehend what the girl is talking about at first.

Rachel brings her legs up to her chest, throws one of the blankets back over her, and slumps over with her head resting in Quinn's lap. The blonde freezes until Rachel says she feels no regret for claiming the space, and doesn't care if Quinn even minded anyway; which she obviously didn't.

The radio plays soft music when they began their trip back home. Brittany's passed out up front, curled up the same way Rachel is, but her pillow is pressing against the window.

Quinn catches Santana's attention, and there is that grin again. Even in the dark, Quinn can guarantee Santana sees the flames under her cheeks. Rachel nudges closer, getting herself more comfortable against Quinn.

She breaks eye contact with Santana to glance down at Rachel. There's another small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

Rachel is beautiful, even more so than Quinn could have imagined possible with the moonlight peeking in from the windows and dancing along the singer's delicate skin. Quinn watches her own hand have a life of its own, and move a piece of Rachel's hair to tuck it behind her ear.

She couldn't stop herself.

She didn't want too.

Rachel doesn't move, thank god, or Quinn could have just ruined everything. Butterflies take flight inside of Quinn, unsure of what she might have the courage to do next.

Quinn doesn't move though; she can't bring herself to risk it any more than she already has.

She pulls the blanket up more, and lets her hand rest against Rachel hip. It's the last thing she will remember before dozing off again. 

They arrive back at their dorms quicker than Quinn would have liked, and it is definitely because of how comfortable she had been moments ago with Rachel sleeping on her lap. The girls go their separate ways, and the second Santana and Quinn walk in their dorm, Quinn aims straight for the bed. It doesn't take long until she's out again; thinking about how perfect things were, even if it was for an hour or two.


	3. Chapter 3

This is may be a shorter chapter, but it is needed. I also wrote this differently, I'm still trying to figure out which writing works best with me. Sorry it took so long, and if anything I hope to have another chapter done within the week.

* * *

><p>When Quinn is pulled from the seducing dreams, she lays there in bed for a moment to appreciate it. Waking up when everything is blank, but somehow at the same time relaxing. Usually, her mind hasn't started reeling and she hasn't started worrying about how she's going to get through the day without blurting out the one secret she keeps locked away inside of her; However, this time, her minds is preoccupied with all of last night's events.<p>

More so about how well everything had went.

She smiles even though nerves hit her like a sucker punch to the stomach. She wonders if Rachel felt her move the piece of hair from her face last night, and if she did, what she thought of Quinn. Of her actions?

Quinn rolls over in bed and buries her face into her pillow.

How could she have been so careless? So stupid to make a move like that and think she was going to get away with it?

A frustrated noise bellows out from Quinn and the pillow. After she is done beating herself up mentally, she peers over to Santana's side of the room only to find that it is vacant.

She sighs out just thinking about the day and if she was going to have to see Rachel again. She may have given herself more credit than she should have on how well she thought she could contain all of her anxiety. She glances over at her clock.

**11:32am.**

She notices a note folded delicately over her phone by her clock, and she lazily reaches for it before rolling over on her back to open it up.

_Lady Q is getting brave,  
>Hope you had fun last night,<br>Tonight is going to be even better.  
>You're coming, no excuses.<em>

HAPPY HALLOWEEN Q!(: -Brittany

P.s We're leaving at 8pm, be ready!  
>-San<p>

Quinn's arms drop to her sides, not all confidant in what tonight had in store for her. Once again, there is was no getting out of it; she'd honestly have to be dying for it to be any formidable excuse not to go out.

Halloween is one of Santana's favorite holidays and there is no way she could risk not going out tonight of all nights.

Quinn doesn't have anything planned for the rest of the day anyway, and there was no point in pacing around her room panicking about later. She rolls over, pulls up her blanket, and falls back asleep.

Quinn had gotten up sometime around three, showered, and went out with a couple of her friends from her philosophy class for a few hours. After she says goodbye to them and wishes them a Happy Halloween, she heads back to her dorm room.

When Quinn walks inside, there is a bag sitting on her bed which turns out to be a gift bag the closer she gets to it. A card is taped on the bag, and Quinn has run out of things to think at this point. If no one knew Santana and Brittany were an item, and with Santana leaving Quinn things like this, the world might have though the two of them were a pair instead.

_For tonight,_  
><em>you'll thank me later<em>  
><em>picked it out especially for you<em>  
><em>-San<em>

_Wonderful. _She thinks.

She sets the note back on the bed and even though she hesitates, she reaches inside the bag. The first thing she pulls out is a masquerade mask, and there is another note dangling from the side of it.

_Check closet!_

Quinn draws in a long breath, closes her eyes, and trys to contain all of the feelings that were hitting her all at once.

_So, we are going to a party tonight, I guess that doesn't seem too bad._

Quinn reaches back into the bag when a certain _toy_catches her eye, her face instantly heats up and she drops it back into the bag. She's looking around her as if she's being watched, reluctant about whether or not she really needs to peek back in the bag to conclude it's what she already thinks it is.

She does it anyway, and she's right.

At this point, where ever Santana was in the world, she was undoubted dying of laughter at the thought of Quinn finding the second surprise inside the bag.

_I'm going to kill them both for this._

It doesn't matter if Santana solely set this up or not, Brittany had to have had a helping hand in it simply based off of the color choice. Quinn didn't press the issue in investigating what else was left inside the bag since her face was still flushed. In lieu, she tucks the bag under her bed out of sight and out of mind.

Quinn picks up the mask; it's black, lacy, and there are feathers on the one side of it. She knew it was something she was going to be wearing all night due to the strap on the back, but that wasn't what was standing out the most to Quinn. When the light hits the mask a certain way, speckles of gold glimmer out from behind the fabric.

It is actually pretty to Quinn. She decides check out the other surprises Santana left.

When she opens the closet door, a new article of clothing screams out for her attention before she has the chance to grab the hanger and yank it out of the closet.

"No way." She says gazing over the dress.

Quinn could immediately tell the dress is shorter than she would be comfortable with, that, and its form-fitting for sure. The dress matches the mask in color, and even has the same small mottles of gold shimmering when it hits the light. Thank god the dress had shoulder straps, because Quinn doesn't think she could handle something so exposing in public.

Once again, Quinn can't help but admit that the dress is exquisite.

The catcher of the whole shebang is that, Santana expects her to wear this dress all night; in front of Rachel.

She drapes the dress over her computer chair, her mind is already playing out different scenarios she believes could happen tonight; more bad than good.

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>Please review(:<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn looks at herself in the mirror trying to come to terms that it really is herself that whose looking back. From head to toe she is almost unrecognizable. Her hair is in an up-do, there is very little makeup, and the dress hugs around her body in the most flattering of ways. Even though she isn't too thrilled about the length of the dress, it does however allow her curves and hips deserved attention; but hey, at least she's comfortable inside it. The hidden gems never reveal themselves without some sort of light reflector, and when it does, it is incredible. Whether she wants to admit it or not, Santana did pick out the perfect dress; Quinn just has a hard time believing that she is the one inside of it.

"So?" Quinn hears Santana ask cautiously.

"Better than I thought it'd look." It's not because Quinn doesn't think she can pull it off, because heaven knows she can. It's just the fact that she feels like insecurities take hold of her when going out and doing things like this with Rachel there to try and impress.

"Oh stop Quinn, you look bombing, and Berry wonts be able to _resist_your sexy ass in that dress."

Quinn's face is feeling heated again, so before Santana can call her out on it she looks to the floor.

_If only Santana. If only._

"Why are we all, practically, matching again?" She asks Santana's reflection.

"Cause," she's standing behind Quinn and peering over her shoulder, "It's hot. And I would want to ruin a good dress to much where we are going. Everyone's dressed up don't worry."

"And that place would be?"

"In time Q, and just a warning, you're probably going to get wet."

"Excuse me?" Quinn says sharply.

"Like, it is going to rain or something I think where we are going."

"Outside again?" She asks not feeling too happy about the idea.

"No, inside."

"Are you messing with me?" Quinn furrows her eyebrows.

"No," she laughs. "Look Quinn, we are going to have an_amazing_ Halloween, and you are going to have an _amazing_ night. I just know it." She finishes. There's something about the way she emphasizes Quinn's future that turns her stomach.

There is a knock at the door, and Santana goes to answer it after fixing herself up once more in the mirror. She's in a dark red dress with the black lace pattern covering it on top. When the door swings open, Brittany's jumping into Santana's arms pent up with excitement. Brittany's is daring a strapless dress that's black on top, crystal embedded waistline, and fans out at the bottom in a bright blue. She already has her mask on, and it would have been identical to Quinn's if it wasn't blue. It was Santana's idea for the four of them to have a similar style between them, and it turned out they all ended up looking different in their own way.

Quinn turns her attention back to the mirror holding her mask up to her face for a preview when she sees Rachel.

When she shuts the door behind her, it's like she makes everything else in the room vanish into thin air. It is just Quinn and Rachel in the room and time has come to an abrupt halt. Quinn thinks the correct term she is looking for about how she was feeling is dumbfounded.

Rachel has her mask resting on the top of her head preparing for its use early, and in Quinn's opinion, Rachel's dress outshines all three of theirs. It's sheer black, portraying hers as more wicked than all of them combined. The dress ties up behind her neck, leaving a V shape with the straps to the center of her chest. It cuts off at her knees, and she looks more comfortable than Quinn probably did in hers.

_'There'll be plenty of dancing Q.' __Santana's voice repeats in Quinn's mind._

Rachel catches Quinn's leering before she has time to stop, and Quinn whips around like an idiot dropping her mask on the floor. Quinn sees the slightest upturn in the brunette's mouth that's walking over to her. She tries to play it off cool and reaches down for the accessory when Rachel's hand is on it first. Quinn looks up, and Rachel's face is inches from hers; she has the most adoring look directed to Quinn.

Quinn's face blushes an assortment of different shades of red, and she's up right before she knows it. The closer Rachel has been daring to get to Quinn, the more obvious it is that she cannot take in a steady breath.

"You look ravishing Quinn," she pauses for a moment scanning the dress making Quinn more uneasy than she previously was. "Just wow." She hooks her finger around the strap sending a shiver straight down Quinn's spine.

"Look at you, You look incredible." Quinn can't believe how casual it comes out.

"Why thank you," She curtsies before a small twirl. "Santana and Brittany helped me pick it out."

"I like it." Quinn's says.

_ I really love it._

"Are you two ready for the best night of your life?" Santana's hollering about.

"Hell yeah!" Brittany exclaims.

"Of course I am!" Rachel says. "Are you?" The way the words flow so aimlessly from her lips starts to make Quinn's head spin.

"I'm ready," It comes out almost as a whisper to Rachel, like its some personal question. She's cognizant of herself, and laughs lightheartedly. "Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

The four girls drive for an absorbent amount of time, and Quinn has been bound to her seat by nervousness the second they got back into the van; she is more shocked that she hasn't passed out because she hasn't been able to breathe in correctly since Rachel complimented her in the dress. Rachel turns her attention to Quinn by tapping her arm lightly. She keeps her head low and whispers to Quinn,

"About last night," It sounds more interrogating than a question to Quinn.

Quinn's stomach takes a dive bomb, and her mind immediately circles back to the ride home whilst the carelessness washes over her. Of course Rachel felt her, how could she have been so naïve to think she hadn't? Quinn's back stiffens in defense, and she goes to speak when the music dies down and Santana calls back at them; Santana can't plan her timing better.

"So, do you want to know where we are going?" Santana's teasing them now. Rachel leans away, propping her back to the seat again, acting nonchalant.

"I've been asking that since I woke up," Rachel responds. Santana's laughing with Brittany, leaving Quinn the answer to her question earlier; Brittany _has_ known all along.

"We are going to a party."

Tensions creeping its way back into Quinn's chest.

"Really? I hadn't guessed that at all." Rachel says sarcastically, a cute smirk playing across her face. Even though no one can amount to Santana's attitude, Rachel sure is close.

"Hold up, it's not just any party. You think I would do subtle?"

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other with questioning expressions; Rachel is clearly suppressing another laugh.

"Think of it more as, Halloween meets-masquerade-meets-underground club-meets best night of your life." She holds up her phone. "This party is only for an exclusive group of people, and if those people wanted to share about it to trusted people."

"Okay? And this is a secret why?"

"Because Q, it is being held at the old shut down opera house. Last year a hell of a lot more people showed up than expected, and the whole operation was almost busted. Clearly, this year they planned a bigger but however, risker, venue this time."

"Santana, are we talking about a rave?" Rachel's asking a little more enthusiastically than Quinn would have expected.

"Sort of Berry, if you can combined that theme with a masquerade theme for effect, you might get a better picture. The music scene is a life of its own throughout the night. The later the night goes, the better the music can get." She looks over to Brittany like some sort of inside joke has been shared.

"They play crappy music?"

"No, you'll just _feel _it later in the night if you wanted too." Santana's keeping an up-to-no-good grin glued to her face.

"Deep beats, and like, house music." Brittany adds.

"Then how come I still feel out of place in this get-up? Aren't _illegal _raves neon and fur boots? Quinn implies.

Santana's expression turns to a glared for only a moment "Quinn, trust me. This whole attire is fitting for the venue. Not stereotypes. It's imperative no one comes underdressed, or out of theme. It's something new they wanted to tie in and since there is a surprise for you guys later, I didn't want us to overdo our outfits."

_Oh god. _Quinn doesn't know what to think anymore. And why does she keep saying 'they'?

"This is much sexier anyway." Brittany concludes fiddling with the ends of her dress.

"Stop complaining, you'll have fun. I _promise_." Santana eyes Quinn from her rear-view mirror.

After Santana's spiel about the night, the drive continues to feel like forever especially with Rachel's words hovering around in the air. Quinn occasionally glances in Rachel's direction, unsure if she is going to finish whatever it was she was going to say; but Rachel doesn't do anything but stare out the window at the passing cars.

***

The whole area around the Opera House is fenced in with 'NO TRESPASSING' signs posted every three feet from one another. When the group gets to the entrance gate, it's wrapped around with a chain and a padlock securing it together.

"Are you this is the right place?" Rachel's voice is either shaky from the thought of breaking more than a few laws tonight, or the fact that the temperature outside is dropping rapidly. Santana lifts and turns the lock which was never _locked_ in the first place; she grins undoing the chain.

This was moment that only seems to remind Quinn about horror movies. Like when a group of teenagers find an abandoned place that houses a serial killer, and eventually kills them off one by one for not listening to the signs that screamed danger. Quinn isn't the only one who thinks the place is creepy; because Rachel has her arm hooked around Quinn's keeping her body close like they did in the haunted houses. The gesture would have been more comforting if Quinn wasn't just as scared.

The Opera House on the outside clearly has gone to hell in just over a year. There are broken lights scattered all over the cement, the ticket booth is unrecognizable due to the graffiti that covers every inch of it, and the front doors are immensely boarded up. They head to the back in a tight nit group, surely if there _was _a serial killer, they couldn't them all. (Right?) Quinn must have been grinning at the wrong time because she quickly feels Rachel's elbow dig into her side.

"Ow!" Quinn mutters.

"You better not scare me Quinn, so help me." She hisses back and Quinn tries desperately to fight the wild urge to laugh.

When they reach the emergency back door, Santana knocks and tells everyone to put their masks on. When the door opens, a tall, hulking security guard stands in the door way.

Quinn's heart falls clear out of her chest.

Santana keeps her composure before giving him a look, and showcases the rest of them; he nods and motions them inside. The door locks behind them and Quinn regrets not telling anyone she might have left her heart out there. The girls are in the prop house section of the Opera House, and the only thing separating them from the main stage is a garage styled door. The second the large door starts to rise, lights take the chance to jump out from underneath, beaming all over the place and reflecting off the girls in the process.

Mobs of people are cheering incredibly loud, in tune with the rhythms that are pumping out and vibrating everything around them. Excitement is rolling off of Rachel in waves like Quinn has never seen. It's absurd to think she can hide her leering this time.

There are hundreds of people besieged around them, and when Quinn is finally able to take her eyes off of Rachel, she is just as speechless. Everyone's in some form of fancy attire: Top hats, tricked out tuxes, riveting and wild dresses, and last but not least_ everyone_ has a masquerade mask on. Crowds are parading around; jumping with the beats while other people dance more intimately with each another unbothered by the eyes around them.

"What was that about?" Quinn tugs on Santana's arm.

"Don't worry about it," She yells over the music.

_That's reassuring._

"We're good okay. _Trust_ me." She says.

"Look," Rachel pulls Quinn away from Santana. She simply holds Quinn's hand, and immediately has Quinn's full attention. Quinn begins to feel weary about what other powers Rachel could possibly possess over her with just a touch; now isn't the time to think about that. Rachel is pointing to the sides of the opera house where the finer seats are. (the ones along the walls and levels up) Some box seats consist of more hordes jumping to the music with drinks in hand, but there are also others that had been decked out as "private" box seats with white drapes and fancy netting that offer more seclusion.

The whole Opera House is nothing like it used to be, and it is hard to believe it was such an elegant place before. The lights alone transform the place, and with the twisted wonderland décor all over the place, really makes it look like the inside the mind of a raving Tim Burton. Neon paint is literally splattered everywhere; all over the walls, the statues, the ceiling, and even a majority of the people. No one minds that the extravagant outfits they have on are now ruined by an array of colors, but instead they embraced it.

The main stage is covered in DJ equipment, multiple TVs that have been turned into equalizers for the music, and fog machines pumping out at the edge of the stage. There are dancers also on stage, and acrobatics moving effortlessly in the silk that suspends them above the ground.  
>On another side of the house, there is a station with a large poster overhead reading "PAINT!" with a swarm of people underneath.<p>

Lights cut through the fog, and bounced off of every surface tenfold compared to what was witnessed coming in. It's unlike anything Quinn has ever seen before. Judging by the look on Santana's face, it's safe to say she wasn't expecting this either.

While admiring the new world Quinn is surrounded in, she fails to notice she's the only one not dancing out of the group of them. Rachel comes trotting over to Quinn bouncing with each step,

"Isn't this amazing!" She's yelling full of enthusiasm. The fear Quinn had sensed in Rachel earlier is completely gone, and has been replaced by an exuberant smile.

"It's something alright," Quinn calls back over the deafening music.

"Come dance with us Quinn!" She's pulling on Quinn's hand, leading her over to Santana and Brittany; she is helpless to resist the brunette.

***

After a couple of rounds of drinks, the walls start to come down inside Quinn. She's becoming bolder with her actions; the consequences are straying further and further from her mind. The four of them danced with each other, and at one point Quinn was dancing alongside Rachel without overthinking it. She just went for it.

"Do you want to make this night even better?" Santana questions after huddling them back together.

"How could it get any better?" Rachel asks and her buzz more noticeable than Quinn's.

Santana pulls out a small zip lock bag.

"With these."

"Are those drugs?" Quinn questions a little taken back.

"Technically, but, I swear the high from these is, incredible. I got them in honor of Miss Berry over here."

"Me?" Rachel's shocked.

"They are called Golden Stars." She pulls one out of the bag, showing a star imprinted on the small pill. "It's a form of ecstasy."

Rachel and Quinn fell silent for a moment, when Brittany starts to laugh.

_Really Santana? Ecstasy? _

"They do make you feel amazing, and wear of before the morning." Brittany doesn't forget to mention.

"I'm not going to force you, I just thought I'd ask." Santana starts to put them away when a hand juts out to stop her.

"Wait." It is Rachel. "You didn't just get these off a stranger?"

"Hell no." She's being honest. "I'm careful with stuff like this."

Rachel looks at Quinn, then Brittany, and then back at Santana.

"What's in it for you?" Rachel knows Santana too well, and Santana's grinning like the devil.

"I'll be passing them." She gives a wink to Brittany who in return lets out an excited squeal.

A booming voice interrupts their conversation, _"Welcome to Escape from Wonderland! He is here! You can feel his presence-"_

Quinn's eyebrows furrow at the sudden announcement, "It's just a DJ opening." Santana explains, and then glances back at Rachel who's chewing on her lower lip in debate.

_"He will haunt you until the skies fall down," _the deep voice rings out.

"Make my night even better?"

Both Santana and Brittany nod.

_"Straight out of the haunted grounds of the Netherlands, , disarm yourself, and prepare-"_

Rachel's looks at Quinn befuddled, questioning about what she should do, but at the same time curiosity is lighting up in her brown eyes. Rachel pulls Quinn closer, and brings her lips to Quinn's ear.

"I'll do it if you do it." Rachel's words catch Quinn off guard.

_"Escape from Wonderland with the one, the only, Dash Berlin!-Make some noise!"_ the voice finishes and the crowds screaming louder.

Quinn only has to think about about it for a second before it hits her. She's never done anything like this before. She's never been to an underground club, never been in an environment like this, and never has she felt more confidence in herself than now. The term, "live a little" hisses in the back of her mind, tempting her more than she already was. Why not make her night even better? When would she get another chance in a place like this again?

"You first," Quinn grins, witnessing a flash of nerves cross Rachel's face. Strangely, it isn't like a scared look, it is more of an eagerness Quinn didn't expect to see for such an action.

"Are you sure?"

"We're sure." 


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany is bobbing with excitement and quickly pulls Santana closer to her to whisper something. Santana nods, and her eyes hungrily glance at Rachel; such a look that floods Quinn with unease. Santana reaches into the bag, and pulls out one of the off colored yellow pills.

"You're first Berry," A teasing expression is directed at Quinn from Santana. Rachel starts to laugh in hopes to school the nervous look on her face. She does an odd breathing technique like she's about to go on stage, shakes her hands at her sides, and closes her eyes.

"Ready?"

Rachel peeks out of one eye and nods to Santana who's already moving in closer to her.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know Santana is doing this in spite of Quinn not having enough courage to do it herself.

Santana places the pill on her tongue, grabs the singers face, and leans in. The second their lips make contact, Quinn can't help but to look at anything else. When they finally pull apart, Santana is looking smug, and Rachel looks lost in a daze; a deep envious breath escapes from Quinn's lungs.

Rachel's lips mumble something of a 'whoa' and it only fuels the unreasonable animosity that Quinn has quickly developed for Santana at the moment. Santana is standing in front of Quinn with the pill pinched between her fingers, and that same snarky grin on her face. During Santana's kiss with Rachel, Quinn didn't realize she had childishly crossed her arms until another hand touches her to possibly ease the situation.

Maybe Santana felt bad for pushing it with Rachel. But who knows what goes on inside that head of hers.

"Ready Q?" She asks bringing the pill closer to her mouth invading Quinn's space once again. She tries her best to shake the tension, and nods her head approvingly.

It's only a flash, but Quinn manages to catch it. Rachel's face twists up with _almost _the same reaction Quinn had, and she's seen that emotion flicker across the brunettes face before a few times now. However, Quinn is so hard headed that nothing is clicking in that stubborn little brain of hers.

Santana is so close to Quinn, their alcohol covered breath is mingling and Quinn's face is either getting hotter because she's pissed or she's just hot herself; it has to be, it can't be because she's about to kiss Santana in front of both Brittany and Rachel. That would be ludicrous.

Santana takes no time at all to relish in the fact that Quinn's emotions are written all over her face. She pops the pill in her mouth, and pulls Quinn in quickly to throw her off guard.

Quinn can honestly say it isn't what she was expecting at all. How delicate Santana is being, and how she refuses to allow Quinn the pleasure of freaking out. (However, there_ is_a slight power struggle between them) A taste of sweet peppermint lip balm causes an intoxicating coolness between the two, and suddenly there is a burning need for more. Their mouths are moving feverishly against one another's when Quinn feel's Santana's tongue glide across hers to pass the drug. Santana steals in another kiss or two before pulling away still holding the sides of the blondes face.

"Damn." Santana doesn't look like she had been expecting that either. She doesn't mention anything more though, before whipping around to give one to Brittany, and they make out with little to no concern for the audience around them.

Quinn locks eyes with Rachel, and she is immediately searching for any kind of reaction. Rachel seems uneasy to hold eye contact for long and then completely three sixty's her mood with a bright smile.

A man walks over to them with a new tray of drinks; they each take one, and raise them like they did at Undead Fest.

"To a night we will never forget!" Brittany nearly screams when their classes clash.

Not even longer than a half hour in on the drug does Quinn feel a huge burst of energy within herself. It isn't the same thing as being drunk, because whenever she gets drunk she gets a little hazy, sleepy sometimes, and her words mix up more often. She doesn't feel like she is going to say more than she intends too, and she has more control of her balance than when she drinks.

Everything is dreamlike and hyper real.

She is clear headed and calm, even in the chaotic venue. Quinn's mood shot up to an entirely different level of high, but it came with a terrible urge to dance.

The girls (by some miracle) make it to the front of the madness, and start to jump and dance with the rest of the crowd like they've been doing it for years. Just like the night before, they danced all over the place. This is what the true feeling of carefree and unstoppable_ has_to be like.

It doesn't take long for them to fall victim to a paint war between the two sides of the party, and eventually, out of the four of them. Quinn's once elegant black dress has now been transformed into a neon covered canvas like the rest of the Opera House.

Laughing is even more contagious now, and spreads like wildfire among them.

When Santana says she is going to get them some water, she makes it clear that Rachel and Quinn _do not_leave the spot that they are in. It's odd to Quinn because since taking the drug, she hasn't felt thirsty or hungry for that matter; but if Santana is telling them to do something now of all times, it was wise to listen to her. Santana and Brittany head to the back, and are enveloped by the mass of people. Quinn has a ridiculous grin on her face when she turns to say something to Rachel.

But Rachel is gone.

Quinn's first instinct would normally have been to panic, and call out her name; but her body stays relaxed and vibrates along with the music instead. She scans around for a while until she finally spots Rachel sitting with a group of people laughing uncontrollably. When Rachel sees Quinn, she's flailing her arms for her to come over to the group. Quinn feels so light; she swears she is floating instead of walking.

"Quinn! These people have so many interesting things to talk about," Rachel hangs onto Quinn's arm. "This is Mark, Kelly, and Lana." She says pointing to each of them as they wave back at Quinn. Everyone is laughing again, and Kelly start to go on about something when Quinn leans down to Rachel's ear.

For a split second her mind reels about the certain temptation before her, and she wonders what reaction she would get if acted on it. Whatever she was hoping for, she doesn't have enough morale to do it, and ends up snapping out of it.

"Santana's going to kill us if we are not back where she left us," Quinn is finding it hard not to laugh for no reason.

Rachel spins around only to meet Quinn's who face is mere inches from hers. Quinn's world comes to an abrupt stop. An allurement presents itself a second time, and the hesitation is diminishing with ever second that ticks by.

Rachel's eyes burn into Quinn's, and suddenly the blaring music is nothing but a muffled sound. Everything is ruined when some drunkard slams into Quinn from the side, and sends her to the floor. Quinn isn't mad though, instead she is laughing so hard her ribs are hurting while Rachel is helping her to get back to her feet. Rachel curses at the guy who knocked Quinn over, but in a place like this it is doubtful he heard her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel is trying to ask in all sincerity even though she's having the worst time containing a laugh.

"Never better," Quinn assures her and a new beat takes over the speakers; avidity quickly washes over them at the same time.

"Good!" Rachel grabs onto Quinn's hand, and they disappear back into the center of the crowd once again.

It is easy to forget anything that Santana said to do, or not to do, and maybe Quinn's mind did that on purpose. She is alone with Rachel finally (in a sense) and she feels like a totally different person right now. They both did. The only mood allowed to occupy their minds is the feeling of bliss.

Santana had been right about feeling the music, and in the state they found themselves in, any sound would have given them a harrowing urge to dance.

Rachel and Quinn move in sync with the sounds blasting from all around them, falling in love with the feeling of the bass in their chests. The world around them is brighter, the lights have become more illuminated and Quinn is sure if she reaches out far enough, she can literally catch them.

When a more familiar song comes over the giant overhanging speakers, they start to dance a little closer to its prerogative beats. Rachel is like an entirely different person from last night, who was dancing around like a fool, giggling about nonsense, and tripping over her own self.

Now, Rachel's dancing intimately close with Quinn and there is something dark lurking in those eyes of the singer. Something that has hidden motives. Rachel's body is moving in such an impeccable way against Quinn, she knows for a fact this is what being pulled into a trance feels like.

She flashes Quinn a wicked grin, turns her body around and pressed her back against Quinn's front in a tantalizing manner. Quinn cannot believe the way Rachel is now moving against her, it is so close she is seducing Quinn with every hip roll.

Quinn feels like she's having an out of body experience because all the self-consciousness she has, all of the insecurities, or the doubts, are nonexistent.

Her hands reach out, and Quinn grips (maybe harder than she intended) Rachel by the waist to bring them even closer. Quinn's whimper is almost audible when Rachel grinds down against her in response. The beat doesn't slow, and neither do they.

Electrical currents are shooting through Quinn's legs, and it is taking everything she has not to let her knees buckle out from underneath her. Rachel's hands play up in Quinn's hair, unafraid to make a mess of it, and she keeps her body moving in perfect rhythm with Quinn.

A higher power has to exist, and they must love to use their powers for perfect timing. When the beats pick up tempo, everyone's hands rise to the ceiling and they scream out in a fevering want.

It could have been water, or more paint, but it explodes from the spouts at the top of the Opera House and rains down on everything beneath them. Nothing could slow down the crowd's enthusiasm, and especially not Quinn or Rachel; it only makes the dancing between them unbelievably hotter.

This must have been the surprise that Santana had talked about and more than likely why she told them to stay together because the crowd is more chaotic with pleasure.

That however is the furthest thing from Quinn's mind to worry about now. Even as hordes of people bounce and flail about, Quinn couldn't have felt more alone with Rachel.

Rachel's fingers plow through Quinn's hair again and then she grabs onto the back of Quinn's neck still trying to close any and all gaps that dared to separate them. Their bodies fit perfectly together, that's all that matters now.

With their height difference, the side of Quinn' face is brushes against Rachel's cheek because they are so close, and then suddenly Rachel decides to lean her head to the side and expose her neck. This leaves Quinn shaking from the urge that Rachel has blatantly teased her with. Her lips are close, so unbearably close, that all she needs to do is dip her head down those measly centimeters and she could taste the singer's skin on her lips.

The world fades out again, but slower this time. Quinn would call it real life slow motion.

The music pulses straight into Quinn's chest, blanking out her mind and letting her think of nothing else other than the way Rachel is starting to tilt her head ever so slightly her way. It's a weird angle, but even though Rachel's back is still pressed against Quinn, Quinn is leaning just enough over Rachel's shoulder that they are almost face to face.

In one swift motion, Rachel's hips grind themselves once more time into Quinn, she grips the blonde's hair and pulls her face that extra inch and crashes their lips together.

There aren't enough adjectives in the world to describe what Quinn is feeling in those first seconds. (But fucking incredible does comes close)

Rachel turns her body around to face Quinn without stopping the kiss, and wraps her arms around her neck. Rachel is keeping Quinn locked in the kiss as long as she possibly can, and Quinn is powerless to resist for the millionth time tonight.

While it seems like Rachel has control over herself, Quinn feels like her body is doing a thousand things a minute. From tugging on her dress in some hopes to bring them closer than they already were, to snaking around to her back so her fingers can glide across Rachel's bare skin.

It is unbelievable what Quinn is feeling.

Rachel is kissing Quinn like it is something long overdue, and is kissing her with so much passion, Quinn's body is taken to an unimaginable state of euphoria. They don't care who might have been watching, who had seen, or if anyone was even paying attention at all.

Quinn knows that every second they spend together like this, those are the same seconds that her knees are becoming increasingly weak; if she doesn't sit down soon she risks falling over.

Rachel reads Quinn's mind.

It physically pains them both to pull apart, and their breathing is all sorts of hitched and staggering. Quinn has to rest her forehead against Rachel's to buy them enough time to take in a deep breath. Rachel closes her eyes tightly, as if she is trying to conceal a want, the same want she knows Quinn is feeling because it is clawing out of them both like a wild animal.

She gives in to whatever she had been fighting, and kisses Quinn hotly. It's uncontrollable. This time when she manages to pull away from Quinn, her grip tightens in her hair in that heart stopping way like before.

"Box..seats.." Rachel's words are struggling to make sense. "…Now." She's breathless.

Quinn's heart drops, and she's washed over with such an indescribable feeling she can hardly stand it. Rachel holds Quinn's wrist tight, and leads her quickly behind through the oblivious crowd.

* * *

><p>Call me a tease. lmao.<br>Review and I might show you mercy in future chapters. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long. Aha. I sort of redid this one faster than the others, so forgive the mistakes here and there.

* * *

><p>It takes two levels of searching, tripping countless times (mainly Quinn's doing), and two drinks to be sent flying for the girls to find an empty box seat on the third floor.<p>

Whoever was in charge of setting up the venue, they really thought of everything. The box seats are completely changed around to a point that could leave someone thinking it wasn't even an Opera House at all, but a nightclub. The old theater seats had been removed and replaced by a longer "L" shaped couch, the entire area is veiled in shimmering white curtains, and everything had been victimized by neon paint. Quinn's more surprised at the fact that the box seat they were in hadn't been taken already because it was giving them the perfect view of the stage and crowd; that and a speaker right is underneath them.

Rachel's peering over the ledge with her back to Quinn, and before Quinn can take two steps closer to the singer, she freezes and her mind starts to betray her. Rachel didn't say one word on their venture up here, and still hasn't said anything about what happened on the dance floor.

What is this is a mistake? What if she is realizing that now? What if she's regretting that it had come this far?

When Rachel turns around slowly, Quinn braces herself the best she can for any words that are about to crush her in the next few seconds. She draws in a deep breath, closes her eyes, and finds herself about to apologize for her actions along with everything else on the planet, when the distance changes between them.

Eager hands grab the sides of the Blonde's face, and pull her right into another hot kiss. Rachel swings her arms around Quinn's neck like before, and pulls her down to deepen the passion riot.

Quinn's mind shuts off, but she can't tell if that is a good or bad thing.

There is something about the way Rachel is pressing her body against Quinn's, like if any distance gets between them that she might actually die. Quinn's balance hasn't been the most reliable tonight, and when she feels the couch bumping at the backs of her knees, she fears she is going to fall over and ruin it all.

However, Quinn isn't the one in control right now, Rachel is.

Rachel shoves her hand hard into Quinn's chest forcing her to fall backwards on to the couch and out of the kiss.

Quinn doesn't have time to think, or anytime in the world to prepare herself for what happens next.

The singer follows Quinn on the couch, but on top of her. Rachel is straddling Quinn's lap and maybe she knows it or maybe she doesn't, but her dress is hiking up enough to make Quinn's imagination spiral.  
>Rachel is ravenous; she grabs Quinn's face and crashes their mouths together with more intensity.<p>

Back when Quinn thought_ she_couldn't keep her hands still, it is nothing compared to the way Rachel's hands are acting now that the two of them are alone. Every time a beat drops, so do Rachel's hips against Quinn's, completely self-aware about what it will ignite. Quinn's hands snake up Rachel's thighs to the cut off of Rachel's dress but it doesn't slow the brunette's relentless dancing on top of Quinn.

That sweet peppermint lip balm hadn't been Santana's, its Rachel's, and _god_it is intoxicating.

It takes Rachel no time at all to find a weakness of Quinn that she didn't even know she had. Rachel slips her hand behind Quinn's head and tangles her fingers in the blonde hair before gripping it with a terrible want. Before Quinn can even think about stopping herself, a moan cascades from her into Rachel's mouth. Rachel forces Quinn to throw her head back, and begins an assault on her neck; Quinn has to take in a sharp breath before dragging her fingers across Rachel's back.

The sensation floods Quinn's stomach and it is clear that her breathing is even shallower.

She has never felt this way with anyone. How the hell is Rachel having such an effect on her?

Rachel kisses up Quinn's shoulder to her neck and even bites it teasingly before continuing up to her ear.

_Oh my god._

In the midst of losing all of her self-control, Quinn notices her hands are placed on both sides of Rachel's hips; but under her dress. Quinn's body acts on its own and puts pressure on the sensitive spot, leaving Rachel to let a moan flow directly into Quinn's ear.

Quinn shudders, and she immediately needs more. She needs to hear that delicious sound again.

Never in a million years would Quinn have thought she could be this worked up, and the fact that it is Rachel who is causing it blows her mind even more. Rachel uses her grip to rip Quinn back into the kiss, and she has to admit with Rachel taking control like this, it is the most exhilarating thing she has ever felt.

When Rachel licks at Quinn's lips and the dancers hips buck involuntary at the feeling, Rachel grins wildly in the kiss at her second find; that's two in under a half hour.

Even though Quinn likes the way Rachel is forcing her to do whatever she wanted, she was never much for losing without a fight.

Mid-kiss Quinn bites Rachel's lower lip and it hits home because Rachel grinds down _hard _on her.

Quinn plans on finding as many weaknesses as she can on the girl.

A loud, exaggerated cough startles them and sends them apart in an irrational amount of speed. Rachel is already off of Quinn's lap on the couch next to her, straightening out her dress before Quinn can even take in a full breath.

Santana is standing in the doorway with her arm crossed, and her expression reads something along the lines of pissed, satisfied, and intrigued all at once. Quinn can feel the flames creep up her neck to lick at her face. She tucks a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear nervously like a child would if they got caught with their hand in a cookie jar. Quinn's chest is pounding vigorously; she wants nothing more than to implode from the embarrassment of being walked-in on like this.

Rachel's eyes haven't dared meet Quinn's or Santana's, only on her dress.

Why does that turn Quinn's stomach the wrong way?

"You listen well," Santana leaves Quinn to question where she exactly stands in the Latina's mind. "I was going to ask if you wanted to leave, but—"

"We're ready." Rachel says flatly and she's brushing past Santana without another word.

Quinn is speechless; she can't connect the dots correctly on what just happened. She glances up to Santana who is offering a hand out to her but with the most amused smirk on her face.

"What?" Quinn mutters furrowing her brow.

"Oh, you know what." She nods with the grin growing wider. "Did you see that face on her?"

Quinn is more than confused now.

"Jesus Q," Santana's shoulders drop in disappointment. "Are you honestly that oblivious?"

_Quinn isn't here right now, so please don't try to make her form complete sentences._

When they head down the stairs, Santana doesn't mind the filling the already one sided conversation.

"That was _thee_most wicked face I have ever seen on that girl."

Quinn watches her feet the whole way through the house holding onto Santana's hand, and before they reach the exit, Santana laughs something like 'you're really are in for it then.' But Quinn can barley catch the warning over the blaring music still going.

They make it outside, and Quinn's heart starts hammering again at the mere sight of Rachel.

Brittany and Rachel are next to the van giggling about and talking loudly about everything that was the new Opera House. The exit door clicks behind Quinn, and Santana steps in front of her to obscures her vision of the van.

"What's the matter Quinn?" Santana is playing with the nervous tension coming from Quinn. She gets inches from the blondes face, and flashes a devilish grin for the millionth time. "You're awfully quiet." Her fingers ghost from Quinn's shoulder to the center of her chest and can feel Quinn shiver under the touch. "That kitty's got your tongue?" Santana whispers with her lips nearly touching Quinn's.

She loves this.

Quinn chews her lower lip unsure of what Santana's true motives are, knowing she's going get whatever she wanted whether Quinn knew what that was or not.

Santana pulls away laughing, "Stop with all of this nervousness. Think you'll survive the ride home?"

_I can't make any promises._Quinn thinks before they get in the van.

The radio is on, Santana and Brittany are talking amongst themselves, and Rachel is looking out her window with her hands in her lap. Quinn doesn't see any intention of her speaking, but notices her knuckles turn white when she grips the end of her dress.

After a few, excruciating minutes Quinn gathers enough courage to glance in Rachel direction again. Whether she is going to apologize, or see if she even has a voice anymore, Quinn want's to say something, she has too.

Quinn turns and unsuspectingly is the one that meets the gaze coming from the singer. For a split second, (so fast she might have imagined it) Quinn can swear she seen a glimpse of whatever Santana may have been talking about earlier.

Rachel points to the front of the van to Brittany and Santana, but when Quinn doesn't focus long enough up front, Rachel's hand snaps under the Blonde's chin to keep her still.

In a fluid motion, Rachel glides her hand up the side of Quinn's dress, pressures on the same spot that Quinn found on her, and moans 'Quinn' right into her ear.

The heat from Rachel's breath mixed with the sound of Quinn's name like that makes her heart drop.

The air quickly became so thin, it's almost impossible to breathe in the vehicle.

Rachel's grip tightens and her voice is low in Quinn's ear, "Does that make you hot? When I say your name like that?"

Quinn's eyes widen in response, and a primal moan slips from her chest.

_Where is Rachel, and what have you done with her?_

This was no way in hell the same Rachel Quinn knew before; this was just like on the dance floor. This girl cooing words to Quinn that she never thought she'd hear in the first place was in fact, incredibly dangerous.

Wicked and probably capable of things Quinn couldn't even dream of right now.

Rachel angles her body like she's expecting a response, but Quinn can't manage to get a single syllable out that's not a dying sound of desire.

"Of course it does." She says full of a new brand of confidence when she answers for her. She leans in closer and Quinn's body tenses.

She only forgot how to breathe again, but that's nothing new.

Rachel's fingers drag along the tops of Quinn's knees lightly, but she is keeping her lips an inadmissible distance from Quinn's ear.

_What the hell Quinn? Get it together._

She has never felt so powerless in her existence against anyone, ever. She is far from used to this.

Quinn swallows harder and a bit too obviously in her favor when she hears Rachel let out the tiniest laugh. The brunette knows what she is doing, and when she speaks again, her voice is added with a new edge that is solely meant to tease.

"It gets me hot, Quinn, having this much power over you."

Quinn didn't realize until now that she has one hand gripping on the singers arm, and the other doing the same thing to the seat; there might be a bruise on her arm later. She can feel a heat in her chest spread over her body and there was no stopping it.

Rachel turns Quinn to face her again with darkening brown eyes transfixed on the Blonde's lips; she caves, and leans in. Her tongue traces over Quinn's lips and presently makes her body quiver at the gesture.

_She's merciless!_

Rachel doesn't let up on the teasing the entire way home, and you'd have to be an idiot not to see that she loves every second of it. The way she can get a low, wanting moans to escape Quinn's lips, the way she can make the dancer jerk when her tongue reaches the crook of her neck, the way Quinn is absolutely paralyzed and caters to whatever she wants.

When it first started Quinn had already been having the time of her life trying not to lose it, but now she wouldn't be surprised if she tore that dress off and explored every inch of the singer's body with her mouth.

There is an animal inside of Quinn begging to be let loose. Not an animal, a monster. A monster that Rachel created, that she caused with every touch, kiss, and moan.

It is maddening.

The second they park, Rachel is tugging Quinn by her hand and they are out of van. Santana yells at them, but Rachel just laughs it off and Quinn is so unfocused to even understand what it is about.

When the entrance door to the stairs closes with a startling bang, the girls were already up two flights of stairs. Rachel suddenly stops on the step ahead of Quinn, and whips around to pull her up for a kiss for once.

It doesn't take longer than a minute for the kiss to become hot and heavy again. Rachel pulls on Quinn's neck, that's when Quinn notices Rachel is practically sitting on that higher step, and Quinn is wedging herself between the brunette's legs.

Rachel literally tosses her head back when Quinn breaks the kiss to press her lips to the hollow of the brunette's throat which elicits a soft sigh from the girl. The feather-light kisses Quinn was trying to manage were anything but; they were needy, and selfish all the way down the singer's sternum.

It only takes Rachel's legs dragging up Quinn's sides for her to put more aggression in her movements.

Is it the drugs making them feel this way? That allowed them to act on their impulses and make them do this? Whatever, they didn't care; all they cared about was that it is happening.

"We should.. get up to..your…room," Rachel tries saying in-between each kiss.

Quinn doesn't think she's ever had such a hard time getting them to her room fast enough, and she wasn't even the one who was leading the way.

* * *

><p>I don't think I can help it where I end it lmfao. This isn't even the worst I can do, so, I'd review if I were you.(:<p>

(p.s I've made changes in other chapters like fixing up little things, and it refuses to save once again. So sorry if the mistakes are killing you)


	8. Chapter 8

There isn't anything in the world that can help Quinn get her dorm room key out fast enough, it doesn't help when she fumbles around with them like an idiot when Rachel's finger tips dance across the exposed skin at her hips. Rachel is subtle about it, but she is laughing at the eagerness.

The door is swings open the second the lock clicks, the two are already wrapped up in each other. Quinn didn't think her room was all that cluttered until she felt like she was literally tripping over every, possible, thing the more intense the kiss became.

Papers are sent flying, books clatter to the floor, everything that was once on the desk is no longer. All is quickly replaced by Rachel, who is wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist to pull her that much closer. The singer grips onto her hips in an impatient manner and it sends her reeling.

Quinn's heart is pounding, so hard actually that she has to tare herself out of the kiss because her breath is coming up short. Rachel arches into her, immediately sending shockwave to Quinn's knee's before they lock eyes. Rachel is staring back with a burning passion that Quinn has never seen before, and she can't believe it is directed at her right now; Rachel bites her lower lip in a questioning way that is almost too cute, and a too devious to look at.

"What's wrong?" She asks teasingly while her fingers to draw lazy patterns on Quinn's thigh.

"N-Nothing, just...one sec." Quinn's says with a bit too much panic behind each word as she hurries to the bathroom. The second the door locks, she turns the sick on and rests her hands on each side.

_What's wrong with me?!_

For the billionth time tonight, Quinn tries to take in at least one full breath because it has been next to impossible these past few hours. She meets her reflection in the mirror before turning the water off.

_This is happening, this isn't another dream. Rachel is right outside that door, waiting. Waiting for me. Waiting because I almost caused myself to have a heart attack, and rush in here like a moron._

Quinn makes a lame attempt with fixing her hair, and masks as much confidence as she can; insecurities can't ruin this, she won't let them, not this time. She opens the door and flicks off the light behind her. Rachel had turned on the string of lights that Quinn had perfectly placed along her wall, making the room just dim enough that Quinn can make out Rachel on her bed, but there is something next to her.

Her could smash through the floor.

It was the bag that Santana had left her.

Quinn's eyes widen, and her words trip over themselves in her throat before she can explain herself in time. Rachel's head cocks sideways with a grin clearly plastered across her face. She lifts the bag by the strings with her index finger, still giving Quinn that look as it sways.

"Oh, Quinn, I had no idea you were into such-"

"I can explain," Quinn says rushing over to her practically diving for the bag.

"No need," She says pulling the bag away inches from Quinn's grasp. They're face to face again, and Rachel closes the gap with her lips to Quinn's. Before Quinn can let herself become lost in another one of Rachel's kisses, she tries to reach for the bag blindly. Rachel gives another tug at Quinn's dress which in return forces the blonde on her; Rachel presses her lips against Quinn's ear.

"I actually think it's, _really,_ hot," She coos, and Quinn feels her heart stop as those words that flow so casually from her mouth. In one motion, Quinn is lifting and needing Rachel further up onto the bed before pressing her body between the singer's flawless legs. The bag hits the ground, but the two are already in another searing kiss to even care. Quinn is moving against Rachel in such an animalist type of way that she has never felt before; but after hearing the way Rachel said those few words, it was no surprise what they did to her.

Rachel turns the situation completely around, flipping their positions on the bed. She loves this control, she just has too. Her legs straddle on each side of Quinn's hips, and she looks down at the blonde longingly. Quinn manages to sit up with Rachel still on her lap, using one of her hands behind her back for balance. Rachel wraps both of her arms around Quinn's neck, and pulls her in.

Quinn's free hand snakes up the back of Rachel's dress until she feels the coolness from the zipper run under her fingertips. The way Rachel is kissing her is different from all of the other kisses that they've shared throughout the night. She is kissing with such a powerful, want; as if she was mirroring all the pent up feelings that Quinn had kept inside after all this time. As if she was going to lose Quinn if she lets go.

With each pop from the zipper, Rachel's dress slowly becomes loose. Her arms tighten around Quinn, and she lifts herself off of her at the motion. Quinn starts to dust light kisses from the center of Rachel's chest, to her collar bone, to the crook of her neck, until she hears Rachel's breathing hitch for the first time since they made it back to the room.

It takes seconds for Rachel to pull her dress over her head, and throw it over on to the floor.  
>Quinn's losing it, she longs to kiss every inch of the singers skin. Rachel doesn't hesitate to reach for Quinn's dress zipper either, and just as quickly as she lost her dress, Quinn does shortly after.<p>

Never have the two felt so vulnerable, and yet so comfortable in their own skin.

Rachel bites her lip nervously, her face turning a new shade of red; something Quinn would have expected to happen to her first. She won't look directly at Quinn; she looks down at the floor, then her eyes dance up and down the blonde's body making Quinn suddenly nervous.

"You look incredible." she says finally meeting her eyes with Quinn's.

Now Quinn knows that the flush is creeping along her neck. She pulls at her again, closing the small gap between their lips before whispering to her.

"You're absolutely beautiful."

Rachel smirks while her fingers ghost up Quinn's arms lightly, her eyes never leaving their path.

Quinn almost forgets to watch out for certain looks when she catches a glimpse of what she had seen back in the car; that same look that Santana had warned her about. She didn't have time to react to it fast enough.

Rachel shoves her back onto the bed, and is back in her favorite position; top. Rachel pushes her hand to Quinn's chest as her eyes glowered at her; that darkness she was capable of was unbelievable. Quinn's left frozen. One push, and Quinn's on her back with Rachel's body dipped against her. Their faces touching cheek to cheek, her mouth close to Quinn's ear, she braces for it.

"You like this," she said in_ that_ tone. "Don't you?"

Quinn swallows hard. Rachel's hip's grind down and a soft moan involuntarily escapes from the blonde. Now usually, Quinn might have immediately covered her mouth from the sound that she had inexcusably let out, but they were currently being restrained under Rachel's. A satisfied laugh comes from Rachel before she tilts her head more to one side, allowing her neck to become more exposed inches from Quinn's lips.

A low grumble starts from Quinn's chest from not having her mouth against the brunette's skin.

"God, seeing you like this, so crazed with want," she holds her face close, brushing her lips against Quinn's. "Gets me so wet Quinn."

Quinn's entire body tenses up, almost to the point of shaking because the want for Rachel is becoming so overwhelming; It's not going to take much longer until she's not in control of anything she does anymore. The blonde's chest emits something of a growl as she snaps free from the grip, and flips them around.

There is that snarky grin clear as day. Why? Because this is exactly what Rachel wanted; and what Rachel wants, Rachel gets.

Quinn makes her assault at Rachel's neck, nips at her ear to feel the singers hips buck, and trails her fingers lightly against the line of the last bit of clothing on her lower half. Rachel's hands ravish Quinn, gripping, feigning for so so much more.

Never have they acted this way before, never would they have expected they even could.

Their mouths move heatedly, full of a deepening desire. Quinn's heart sinks to a new level when Rachel takes Quinn's hand in hers, and rubs against _that _spot taking in a sharp breath. Quinn can hardly breathe now, here Rachel was, using Quinn's hand like her own personal toy. She can't take it anymore, and rips her hand from Rachel to pins the singers hands back above her head. Rachel lets out a startled noise that's fallowed all too closely by another one of_ her_ looks that always seemed to push Quinn right over the edge.

Rachel chews her lower lip innocently again before Quinn has her mouth against her hotly. It only takes one more moan from Rachel to send Quinn's hand under that one piece of fabric that had been separating _her _from Quinn's hand.

Feeling how wet Rachel is sends Quinn's mind into space; she is no longer capable of thinking coherently. Rachel quivers underneath Quinn when she feels her fingers. Quinn slips in one finger, and Rachel's legs tighten around her even more.

Quinn needs to hear her, she needs to hear more, and it is making her absolutely delirious. Rachel is gripping on to Quinn, digging and dragging her nails across her back and down her arms. After hearing Rachel's breathing come unhinged on more than one occasion, there really was no surprise at all that Quinn knew why she liked this power so much in the beginning.

Quinn gets ballsy, and decides that maybe, just maybe, they should push this even further. The blonde pulls away, leaning over the side of her bed to get the bag. It takes a minute of rummaging around, but once she gets a hold of _it_ she quickly sets it out of Rachel's sight; but not her sense of touch. Rachel's lips twist up into a grin, she had been thinking about using it way before Quinn did.

Rachel surges forward and pins Quinn down again. Her hips are rolling uncontrollably, and she's grunting with every move. Quinn pushes up, Rachel rolls down harder.

"God, Quinn, I've wanted you all night." She grinds down and Quinn tries to find her voice. The animal inside of Rachel, is more than apparent. Quinn isn't going to give into losing this power struggle, and flips Rachel back onto the bed (who by in fact is already making quick work of her underwear).

Quinn slides her hands down, grips Rachel's ass, and the groan that rips out of Rachel nearly makes Quinn lose it already. She squeezes and jerks Rachel harder against her, and the feeling of Quinn's hands on Rachel must really be what she needs, because Rachel is crazy.

She lets out a frustrated moan; she isn't taking too kindly to all this teasing, and Quinn could feel how bad she wanted this; it was written over her body. Quinn chews her lower lip in debate. It _would_ be in her DNA to drag this out, to let Rachel be tortured by this harrowing want.

A gasp comes from Rachel when Quinn comes too, knowing that teasing Rachel would only make things worse for her later; Rachel is known for things like that. Quinn starts using it, careful and slow. Rachel's body tightens and her arms wrap around Quinn's neck entangling those hands of hers in the blonde's hair once again. With every sound Rachel starts to make, Quinn's movements start to become quicker. Quinn moans against Rachel's mouth when she feels her body tense.

"God," Rachel begs and gasps, "don't you dare stop," the command is soft even though Quinn's leaving a trail of hickies and bite marks over Rachel's neck and shoulders.

Rachel begins meeting Quinn, thrust for thrust, and the way their bodies moved together can only be described as sensational. As Quinn's hand works, Rachel only makes it fair that she is now straddling on one of her legs. Now they're rocking together. Quinn's hands are traveling, and Rachel is rubbing herself against her making the sexiest sounds Quinn has ever heard.

"Fuck!" Rachel hisses under her breath meeting each thrust harder.

Quinn's body is reaching new heights every second that passes with Rachel gripping at her, telling her faster or harder, squeezing her, and letting those beautiful moans let loose right into her ear. Quinn's surprise isn't born from the words themselves, but from the fact she is the reason for Rachel cursing out in pleasure in the first place.

Rachel's breaths become shorter and shorter, her eyes shut, brows drawn together. She lets out that final, loud, lustful combination of 'oh god' and Quinn's name and sends both of them over the edge. A soft whine from Quinn rolls along with Rachel's words before she clenches her jaw; Rachel's legs squeezed around Quinn's hand as she comes down from her high.

Quinn collapses next to her, their hearts pounding, their knees shaking.

"Oh my god." Rachel pants.

Quinn lets out a breath, it's all she has left.

"_Jesus_ Quinn," she breathes out. The tug of a grin pulls at the blonde's lips. She lifts Quinn's face to kiss her, but she licks at her lips instead.

"Now," she says wickedly getting back on top of Quinn, "It's my turn." She pins Quinn's hands above her head. It's not until she feels Rachel tying her wrists with something to the head of the bed, that gets Quinn's mind to spiral.

"You're mine Quinn Fabray." Dark motives are behind those words.

:: Thank you all for being so patient with me and with this story. Sorry for another cliffy, but it's what I'm best at. I love all the support I've been getting, and now that things aren't so hectic I'll be able to get back to writing hopefully. Thank you all again, so, so much. ::


End file.
